littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Destroying Pandora
Description: We are finally here to capture this wicked witch. There is no time for hesitation. *Task Objective - Defeat: Mage*6, Berserker*3, Archangel*3, Succubus*3 *Task Reward - 7100 Gold, 1420 Crystals, 1950 Exp, 1 MOJO Suggestion Behemoth: Hero Level: 7 (1495 HP, 71 Attack, 12 Defense) Used Items: Behemoth is equiped with the highest equipment he can have (all of armor of doom with death's green reaper). Also has 2 rings. The Evil Dragon Heart and Hand of Wade. Used Spells: '''Mystical Blast, Demon Blast, and Deep Purple (all 3 purple spells) '''Lost: 2 trolls, 2 priests, 3 mages, 1 cyborg Putting your hero In rows 2 & 3 or 4 & 5 will help you by taking out 2 enemies at once. Also easier on the rest of the army. NB : Don't forget this setup need tons of mojo. Edited by xSamy - May 28 2012 How to pass: firs my hero have: 1050 HP. 12 DEF. 30 ATK. ROYAL CLOVER: +100 HP, 2 DEF, 5 HPS PER SECOND. MISTYCAL BLAST=117. BUT IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER ATTACK IT GOOD TO. You need that your priest will be at level 2/3. FORMATION: (This needs fixed) TROLL TROLL FOOTMAN TROLL FOOTMAN ARCHER TROLL PRIEST PRIEST FOOTMAN FOOTMAN FOOTMAN PRIEST PRIEST PRIEST PRIEST SHAMEN ARCHER TROLL PRIEST PRIEST HERO HERO PRIEST MAGE TROLL MAGE PRIEST HERO HERO PRIEST MAGE TROLL The idea is that your hero arrive to their castel with 150 and 1 mage. They arrive to your castel with only 2 mage that attacking your castel! and their hero cant attack your castle!!! try it 5 times and if you didnt pass make your hero stronger. After that the tasks are very easy!!! 42 footman level 2 and you get 10 mojo! try not to spend your mojo and keep them, i kept them to 999 to buy green riper but because the update i bought ROYAL CLOVER+MISTYCAL BLAST=117 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Suggestion 2 Behemoth: Hero Level: 7 (1020 HP, 26 Attack and 10 Defense) Gears: Doom Helmet, Samurai Armor Spells: Mystical Blast, Air Bash. It is imperative that you do NOT have any ranged units in the bottom two rows (of the screen). It is equally important that you do not have any Melee OR Ranged units in the bottom row, priests will work well here. The bottom two rows serve as fodder and as a result the sole surviving enemy mage will hang up the entire two advancing rows as it stops short of your wall so that only it may fire, restricting the following units. Lost all except hero and one wolf. My wall was at 1600/2705 when the enemy's wall fell; my Hero was at 170/1020hp once the two back end Succubuses fell. Mystical Blast almost seems like a must for this lvl otherwise it will be hellish. Lvls - WR:1, M:2, P:2, F:4 (not important), T:3. If you have a hard time still and don't have the mojo then focus on lvling your Wolf Riders or Mages. Tanamil - April 30, 2012 ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Tried this as a Level 7 Bohemoth 1040 HP 25 ATT 5 DEF, Got destroyed, my levels on small units are all better than above. Must need better spells, I have Scrourge of doom, Fire Blast, and Shattering Light. njwath - 5/22/12 ++++ I tried as level 6 Behemoth 1210 HP 23 ATT 7 DEF, lost totally despit my high levels on small units. I think Mystic blast is a must have to win this task. NB : A = Archers, not Arc angels. Try with Mages, can be better. xSamy - May 28, 2012 Bohemoths, I just tried the SUCCUBUS formation below and it worked. My Hero barely (70 hp left i think) made it with a wolf rider and the shamans behind them, just before I destroyed their castle I killed the last succubus with spells. Hero Stats: Level 7, 965HP, 26 Attack, 7 Defense Hero Equipment:Iron Spaulders, Iron Wristbands, Armor of Fury, Willy's Helmet, Axe of Fury Hero Spells: Scrouge of Doom, Fire Blast, Shattering Light Unit Levels: Footman 4, Mage 3, Wolf Rider 2, Shaman 3 njwath - 6/5/12 ++++ It doesn't work!!! orbit09 - 9. 6. 201 ++++ It does work!!! maxw - 15. 6. 2012 Suggestion Succubus: SUCCUBUS FORMATION by PineappleJunkie *HP - 485 *Attack - 24 *Defense - 3 *Spells - Fireblast, Scourge of Doom, Footmen Spirit *Footman level 3 *Mage level 2 *Wolf Rider level 2 *Shaman level 1 *Hero level 6 Attack plan The row of Mage will be destroyed quickly, and it just depends which Berserker will be destroyed first (for me it was the one opposite my hero, then the top one, then the one in the centre). You should be spamming spells at this point, making sure you always hit at least 2 targets (scourge of doom). Concentrate on the enemys that your Hero is in range of (the bottom row and the middle row), as the aim is to get them out of the way so you can attack the castle. Footmen spirit helps a little here too. Archangels shouldn't be too touch to destroy, assuming you still have your Wolf Riders. Your aim is to destory the bottom 2 rows (4 Mage, 2 Berserker, 2 Archangels, 2 Succubus) and then defeat the castle. I was left with my hero and 2 Shaman behind her. The enemy was left with the top Succubus, but a combination of my Footmen Spirit and the 2 leftover Shaman for speed, I was able to defeat the castle without the enemy ever reaching my castle, as she had to deal with the footmen spirit (which I was spamming, of course). I had tried this countless times before without the new upgraded units and gave up after a few days. I don't think you will be able to defeat it without upgrading units. I also tried several variations with Preists, which were pretty much useless. This formation worked really well for me on the first try, but you may have to give it a few tries. *Keep spamming spells *Concentrate spells on the middle and bottom row of enemies *Try to clear a pathway for your hero to attack the castle ^^Confirmed - lvl 27, hero lvl 7.....spells = blue blast, holy light, footmen spirit (didn't really need any, but the healing from holy light helps keep a few mages in the fight)...my mages are level 5 so they really tore through everything....in the end i lost the 6 footmen and 9 of the mages, and that was it....level them mages everyone. ^^Confirmed! Thanks! Lost everything but 4 shaman and hero! @lvl 22 - First and second row footman. Third row trolls. 4th row mages. 5th/6th row wolf riders with hero in middle. Last row priests except 2 shaman behind hero. I lost everyone except my hero and 1 priest. My hero has been upgraded *is a must if you expect to win*. I have demon blast, mystic blast and holy light. Use holy light to keep your rear priests alive as long as possible. Each succubus has a mystical blast that after 2-3 hits will tear through your priests and its game over. WON : Behemoth Lvl 8 , HP: 1330, Attck:42, Def:10 Spells : Blue Flare , Scourage Of Doom , Blue Blast S Arch Arch M M M F S Arch Arch M M M F S Arch Arch M M M F S Arch Arch M M M F P P H H M M F P P H H M M F Lost : 2 Shaman , 6 Footmen , 1 Priest , 1 Arch Angel , 14 Mage Category:Destroying Pandora